Most Escape Alive
}} Most Escape Alive is the main quest achievement/trophy for the Zombies map Blood of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. The players' objective is to escape Alcatraz Island and once more, break the cycle. To complete the easter-egg, players must obtain the Hell's Retriever. Step One: Unleash the Spirits Release the spirits that are hiding the Pack-a-Punch, before this step can be started, the west block power needs to be restored to access the roof and the Spectral Shield must be built along with having a charge. This is done by ascending to the roof of Alcatraz and firing a spirit blast from the Spectral Shield at the Voltmeter where the Icarus could be found in Mob of the Dead. Step Two: Shock and Denial To access the hidden room within the Warden 's Home, the Spoon must be obtained. Go to the Warden's house, and melee the wall opposite the barrier upstairs. You should see scratches on this wall. Progress to round 17, and enter the numbers '666' on the keypad. This will spawn an EMP Brutus. Lead him to the scratched wall and allow him to EMP slam. This will despawn the Brutus and any zombies near to the player, as well as opening up a hole in the scratched wall. Enter the warden's ritual room and hold 'interact' on a red stone on a table near the entrance. Hold 'interact' on the draped body, which will reveal the decaying body of the warden. Step Three: Pain and Guilt Return to Richtofen's Laboratory and hold 'interact' on the map across from the cryostasis chambers. This will place the red stone on the map. in the right-most corner of the room, the Kronorium will start to glow with a blue light. Hold 'interact' on the book, and a ghost seagull will steal it. after the bird flies out of the room and disappears, you will need to run around the map and listen for the bird, which will only be visible in spectral vision. Each time you find the bird, spirit blast it. The bird will fly off and will not respawn until the next round. Repeat Twice. The fourth time you find the bird, you will not be able to see it in spectral vision. There will be bird calls near to the keypad at the spiral staircase. Looking directly at the bird will make sobbing noises. Spirit blast the keypad and enter '872'. This will spawn a zombie blood powerup. Pick up the zombie blood and return to the spot where you heard the sobbing. Throw your Hell's Retriever at the bird, and you will be given the Kronorium back. Step Four: Anger and Bargaining Go the Warden's body and hold 'interact'. This will put the Kronorium in the warden's lap and start to flip through pages. Once the pages have stopped, use your spectral vision on the book and take note of the numbers. Enter them into the keypad and the light tower will shine its beam on one of five places around the map. Once at the beam, shield blast the beam to spawn a portal. This will start a series of challenges. The challenges are as follows: *The Docks: The player must solve a Morse Code riddle found in the Sally Port, outside the Warden's Office. The player must input 10 characters, with dots (hold for less than a second) and dashes (Hold for 2+ seconds). Getting the wrong order will result in the Warden laughing and players must start again from the beginning. After the Morse Code step is complete, head to the infirmary and kill a Zombie. This should spawn a Ghost. Fill the Ghost with Zombie souls and once done it will follow the player around. The player must escort the Ghost all the way down to the Docks where they spirit blasted the beam. A red orb should drop where the Ghost disappears. Pick it up. *The Showers: The player will find a Ghost playing a banjo. Interact with the Ghost to be handed the banjo and the player must now head to the blue circle that will appear on the floor. Not staying in the circle will result in the player taking damage over time. The player must kill Zombies while in the circle, and after it's complete, an audio cue will alert the player to know it's done. Head back to the Ghost and give the banjo back. The ghost will drop another red orb for the player to pick up. *New Industries: Kill a Zombie in D-Block to spawn a Ghost. Spirit blast the Ghost to render it visible and continuously use the Spirit Key beam on the Ghost to gradually suck its essence up. It will eventually become invisible again and you must shield blast it. This requires a minimum of 5 shield blasts to fully absorb the Ghost. Once enough damage has been taken, it will remain visible and it will also have red hues. The player must kill the Ghost with the chain trap in New Industries before it gets to another Ghost to kill it. When killed, it will drop a red orb. Pick it up. *The Powerhouse: Go to Building 64 by the Docks and interact with a sparking generator. This will trigger a game of Simon Says where the player must interact with panels and flickering lights. First, one panel will be lit up. Interact with the panel to light it up again. The next time, 2 panels will light up and the player must interact with the 2 panels in the order they turned on and off. Then 3 panels light up, and the player must interact with the 3 to light it up. This will continue until 5 panels light up. After, all panels light up and will remain lit. Ignore panels that have flickering lights. Go to the 3 continuously lit panels and take note of the symbols. Pick up a punch card in the room and make your way to the Spawn and insert it into a computer. This will prompt 6 screens to flash symbols. Go to your symbols and it will give you 3 new symbols. At the Power House, a Ghost can be seen (with spectral vision) going around the lever. Take note of the symbols beneath each lever and spirit blast the Ghost when he approaches a lever with your new symbol on it. This will have the Ghost pull the lever. When 3 levers are pulled, the Ghost will drop a red orb. Pick it up. *Michigan Avenue: Kill a Zombie in the Cafeteria and this will spawn a Ghost. Spirit blast the Ghost to render it visible. The player must escort the Ghost and protect it from Zombies until it reaches the beam in Michigan Avenue. Once the Ghost reaches the portal, it will drop a red orb. Pick it up. Step 5: Cutscene After adding the orbs, go back to the Warden's body. Press the interact button and electric beams will form and connect the player to the body, and the Summoning Key will spawn in the lap of the Warden. A cutscene should start with the Warden catching your character and locking him (And your teammates if you're playing co-op) in cells. Eventually, the bird will come and unlock the cells. Step 6: The Grand Finale After the cutscene, head back to Richtofen's Lab. A new door will open next to the barricade in the left corner. Walk up the stairs. You will be warned that if you enter, you cannot leave unless you die. After entering, Brutus will spawn and summon orbs. Stand in the red areas that appear around the area, and shoot the orbs. After the orbs are destroyed, shield blast the orb on top of the machine in the middle. Repeat this until the 3rd shield blast. Richtofen then needs to activate the machine, using the interact button, so he can sit in the chair of the machine. The player who is Richtofen then will be back in the lab, but instead, as Great War Richtofen. Enter the boss fight again, and then, the outro cutscene activates, ending the fight and with every player getting the trophy. Trivia *If whoever is playing as Richtofen interacts with Stuhlinger's Cryopod, the player will hear Stuhlinger talk to Richtofen throughout the Easter Egg. *During the boss fight, Brutus will be heard talking in the language of the Apothicons saying "Korast Asturgwa Arkazor Arkanoth!" (Only Ritual Open Door!) and "Nethurgast Lorozzor! Arburgneth! Arburgneth Arburgneth!" (Gather Blood! Feed! Feed! Feed!) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Achievements Category:Easter eggs